This invention relates generally to games and more specifically, to dartboard type games.
The present invention resides in a plurality of dart boards having target areas designated for the selection of running, passing, and kicking plays for the game of American football. The game of football is simulated by projectile interaction, such as by throwing a dart, aiming a beam of light or by firing a gun, with one or more of the targets of the invention and by implementing, according to specified rules, the instruction or result indicated by the specific target identified by the resulting interaction. The objective of the sizing of the various targets of the present invention is to simulate a correlation of the skill required by the players in projecting an interaction with such targets to the desirability of the result indicated by the specific targets and to the probability of similar results in the actual game of football when played at a high school, college, or professional level.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is to devise dart throwing games which require not only dart throwing or aiming skills but also a high level of mental activity throughout the games, resulting in game psychology and strategy as complex as that to be found in the conventional games of football or baseball. This objective is obtained in the present invention first by providing four separate groups of targets: one group for running simulation, one group for passing simulation, one group for kickoff/punt simulation, and one group for fieldgoal/PAT ("point-after-touchdown") simulation; secondly by requiring that a play consists of a dart throw or other projectile interaction by one member of a "team" who repeatedly performs the directions specified by targets hit on each throw until a desired result is obtained, such as by scoring points, or until the "ball" is caused to be turned over to the other "team" member or player.
Another added feature of the present invention is that the ratios in sizes between simulated offensive and defensive type targets are designed to achieve a level of difficulty, or easiness, of both skill required to hit the desired target as well as the probability of a similar result in a real game of the simulated sport. Accordingly, players should consider not only the easiness or difficulty of his/her hitting a target area or piece with a dart or other projectile, but also the possibility and probability of hitting undesired targets such as would simulate fumble, interception, penalty, or blocked kicks such as blocked punts, blocked extra point attempts or fieldgoal attempts.
Another objective of the present invention is to simulate popular games such as football, baseball, and basketball, for both American and foreign models, using dart boards in order that people can enjoy, in their own chosen location, the excitement of game planning, game psychology and game strategy of each type game through the use of the embodiments of the present invention.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide opportunities for adults and children to learn, study and appreciate the various game rules, strategies, and play options through playing the simulated games embodied after the present invention.
The details of the features and advantages of the present invention will be further clarified in the following descriptions and associated drawings.